


Dean the Meat Man

by Dean69Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Meat Man, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean69Castiel/pseuds/Dean69Castiel
Summary: Sam and Dean come home to the bunker after a long day of hunting, expecting to have a relaxing evening in front of the TV, but things get complicated when Dean goes to cook burgers for dinner and they have a surprise visitor.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Dean the Meat Man

Dean and Sam hobbled down the bunker stairs, muscles sore from a full day of hunting. The recliners in the Dean cave beckoned to them; as soon as they'd set their bags down they both made a beeline for them. Sam ended up beating Dean to the more comfortable seat with the fullest cushion. 

"Bitch," Dean muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"Jerk" Sam replied, grabbing the remote. 

Dean put his hand on the arm of the recliner to ease himself down, but before he could get comfortable his stomach made a noise, giving him other ideas. 

"I'm gonna grab a bite. You want something?" Dean asked, returning to his feet and gesturing toward the kitchen. 

"Are you gonna fry up some of that left-over burger meat?" Sam replied. 

"You know me" Dean smirked, "I'm the meat man". 

Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. 

"I've told you so many times" he said, "you gotta stop calling yourself that." 

"C'mon let me have my nickname" Dean pouted.

"You don't even know what it implies."

"Like hell I don't."

 _No you definitely don't_ , Sam thought to himself, but he didn't want to hold up dinner any longer so he let it go. 

\--

About 5 minutes later Sam heard a conversation taking place in the kitchen. Sometimes Cas came round in the evenings to spend time with the brothers so he assumed that’s who it was. Not wanting to move from his nook he called out to Dean.

“Hey man, is that Cas?”

There was no response and now there seemed to be a bit of commotion happening, like people were fighting. He heard a loud slam as if someone was being shoved into a wall.

“Dean?” he called out more urgently now, standing up. 

The shuffling stopped and after a few moments Dean emerged from the kitchen. He looked a little out of it, almost tripping over himself. His face was red and his collar was half bent upward.

“Are you alright, man?” Sam asked, getting even more concerned. 

“Yeah sorry,” Dean rubbed his forehead. “Oh shit I forgot the food.”

Dean pivoted and walked back to the kitchen. 

_What the hell._

Sam considered sitting back down on the chair, and his aching body begged him to, but then he decided against it. There was something funny going on and secrets had never served them well. He caught up to Dean, which seemed to take his brother by surprise because he jumped a little. 

“What Sam?”

“What yourself, Dean?” Sam tried to study his face for answers but Dean just looked away–towards the kitchen. 

Sam followed his gaze and through the kitchen door he saw Cas sitting on the kitchen counter. Cas also looked a little startled to see Sam; he hopped off the counter and began running his hands through his hair and straightening out his trenchcoat. 

“What is going on here?” Sam put his hands on his hips, looking back and forth between Cas and Dean. 

“Nothing!” Dean grumbled. Now Sam knew there was definitely something up. 

“Are you two fighting again?” Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. 

“...Yes” Dean looked down at his hands.

Sam looked back to Cas only to find him glaring at Dean. Oh boy, what did Dean do this time?

“Well?” Sam asked. 

“Dean,” It’s Cas who piped up this time, his voice even gruffer than it normally is. “I’m tired of this. Tell Sam or I’m leaving”. 

Dean paused for a moment, looking up from his lap, but then he just shook his head at Cas. Cas narrowed his eyes disapprovingly and then vanished with a fluttering of feathers. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered. 

“What the hell was that, man?” Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother, prompting him to speak, but Dean shrugged off the question and began walking toward the kitchen again. 

Sam sighed in frustration. Sometimes he felt like he was playing marriage counselor between Dean and Cas. For best friends they sure did get into it a lot. Cas was gone and it didn’t seem like Dean was going to budge so reluctantly Sam retreated to the Dean cave. 

He had just un-paused the show when Dean returned with two plates of food. As pissed as Sam felt towards his brother at that moment he couldn’t help but accept the burger with gratitude. He put the remote down between them to grab the plate from his brother and turned to watch the program, anticipating a silent meal in front of the TV. 

To his surprise, Dean picked up the remote and hit the pause button. Sam was about to protest when he saw the look on his brother’s face. Dean was staring at a spot on the floor, avoiding Sam’s gaze, but Sam could tell his eyes were glazed over with tears. 

Shit.

Dean hardly ever cried, especially in front of Sam. Whatever this fight was about clearly had him torn up. 

“What is it?” Sam prompted.

Dean kept staring at the floor so Sam softened his tone. 

“Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it. I promise.”

This seemed to snap Dean from his trance. Slowly he turned his head to make eye contact with his brother. 

“You know–” Dean started talking but he choked on his words. He swallowed hard before continuing. 

“You know when you said I didn’t know what it implied,” Dean said. 

“What, what implies?” Sam wracked his brain to figure out what his brother was talking about but he couldn’t recall what conversation Dean was referencing. 

“Never mind,” Dean spun his body around away from Sam, but Sam wasn’t ready to let this conversation go when Dean was finally starting to open up.

“Tell me,” he said softly, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean shrugged and slowly turned back to face Sam, but his eyes were pinched shut as if it pained him to look at his brother and tell him what was on his mind. 

“Meat man”, he whispered. His voice was barely audible, but Sam heard him. 

“Meat man?” Sam almost bursted out laughing but he managed to hold it in, afraid Dean would shut down again if he did. “Is that what this argument is about? Some silly nickname?”

Dean inhaled sharply and then continued. 

“We weren’t really fighting,” Dean responded, and then Sam became even more confused than he was a second ago. 

“What do you mean you weren’t fighting?” He asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Well, we were fighting. Sort of. But that’s not–that’s not what I wasn’t telling you.” 

He opened his eyes then, scanning Sam’s face as if trying to anticipate how he will react to what he says next. 

“Cas and I–,” his voice hitched. “Cas is more than a friend.” 

Sam took a moment to wrap his head around what his brother was saying and then his eyes went wide. Dean started to look away, regret coming over his features, but then Sam surprised him by leaning forward and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Dean’s muscles stiffened in shock at his brother’s response. 

“Dean,” Sam comforted, “that’s okay with me”. 

Dean finally relaxed into the hug, his chest heaving as he sobbed into his brother’s shoulder. Sam couldn't remember the last time his brother had been this vulnerable with him. He didn't even mind that Dean’s nose was probably running on his best flannel. 

Finally Dean pulled away and smiled up at Sam. 

“You don’t know how long I wanted to tell you, Sammy. I was just so scared.” his breathing began to steady. 

“You should have known I’d be supportive”, Sam smiled back at him. 

“I know, I know. You just–you don’t know how hard it is just to say it.” He let out a relieved little laugh. 

“Is that why Cas was upset? Because you were keeping it a secret?” 

Dean nodded. 

“I should have been open about us a long time ago.”

“How long have you been–” Sam searched for the right word, “together”. 

“We’ve been fooling around for a year or so.”

Sam gawked at his brother. A whole year? How could he have been oblivious to the fact that his brother and his best friend were seeing each other behind his back for a whole year? 

“Cas has been pretty moody lately. He said I make him feel like a side chick, only seeing him on the down low.” 

Sam chuckled at Dean’s phrasing. He couldn’t imagine Cas using those exact words but he understood what his brother was trying to say. 

“Why don’t we call him over now?” Sam suggested, “Let him know that I know, and I’m cool with it. It’ll probably cheer him up a bit.” 

Dean’s face brightened. 

“Okay,” he stood up enthusiastically, “just let me clean up a little first. I don’t want him to see me all red eyed and gooey”. 

“Sure”, Sam replied, but he smirked to himself as his brother walked away. It was kind of adorable that Dean cared so much about looking presentable for Cas. It was a new side of Dean he hadn’t seen. He’d probably tease him about it later. 

\--

When Dean re emerged from the bathroom, he was holding hands with Cas, who had the biggest smile on his face. 

“Hello Sam” Cas chirped. 

Dean still seemed to be examining his brother’s face, probably making sure Sam approved of this kind of affectionate display. Sam beamed back at him, trying to put him at ease. 

Dean sat back down on the chair and pulled Cas down on his lap. This was definitely something that Sam would have to get adjusted to but it comforted him to see the two most important people in his life finding some form of happiness. Sam pressed play on the TV show once again. 

“Finally time to eat,” Dean announced. 

Sam realized that he’d completely forgotten about his burger. So much had gone down in the last fifteen minutes that he’d neglected to eat. He picked up his plate once again and put it on his lap. It was probably cold at this point but it still smelled amazing. Just when he was lifting the burger to his lips he had a thought. 

_Meat man._

Suddenly he remembered about the banging noise he’d heard in the kitchen earlier his mind connected the dots. He dropped the burger back on his lap and shuddered, trying to push the thought back out of his head. 

“I’m not hungry anymore.”


End file.
